


Die for me

by SudlichShore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SudlichShore/pseuds/SudlichShore
Summary: "We wear red sothey don't see us bleedWe are revolutionaries tonight"When Maha gives the most important mission since the foundation of his family, Izanami see herself close to realize her biggest desire.Goddess never lose and the others Zaoldyeck's will learn that.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die for me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721921) by Ostliche (myself). 



Illumi have ever saw his sister as mystery. A being so unbelievable superior to him that he doubted of his own need of existence. Izanami Zaoldyeck have always seen herself as a goddess, as divinity, superior to everyone. Inside of his mind, Illumi believed that, always by her shadow, but never brave enough to contest his position.  
Didn't knock the door, her room will always be open to him, he knew that. With patience walked through what seemed to be the hell's door, messed with his hair in claustrophobia. Indeed, what was inside the room was close to that.  
Izanami have always been eccentric, but over the years she became even more. Found his twin, as usual, hanging in a curtain, fragile and old, visibly corrupted by moths. However, her majesty kept intact, even with her head down, her coiffure was flawless, the dark hair of her were so static, that it was possible to doubt the gravity's existence.  
She light up as if a supernatural field enveloled her aura. Dressed as a variation of the ancient geishas, her dress left part of her thigh exposed. A light emanated from her body. She would seem irresistible to anyone, however Illumi looked at her with disgust.  
Izanami saw her so loved brother entering the room, but she kept reading her book with attention, with a such irritating calm. Wouldn't give him the delight of her voice. The only thing that matters, was finish her matinal equilibrium training. Maybe the orange light let Izanami even more beautiful, so much she get lost for a few seconds when looking at herself in the old mirror below hed. Izanami knew exactly what her little brother was doing there. It would not make life easier for that mediocre existence.  
\- Izanami, could you get down? - The question sound more like a command, but goddess never take orders. To tent Illumi, she slowly turned his face towards his brother, a sadistic smile illuminating her mouth. Scarlet lit her eyes.  
\- Shitei-san, to what do I owe the honor of your visit, as rare as it is eccentric? - Sweet and melodious, that was her voice. Like a mermaid who gives a sailor his last night of love.  
She remained static, not even for a second she become unbalanced. Even though it was hanging by her foot.  
\- You know to what. - Illumi blamed her twin's arrogance on the treat she received from the family, especially from Maha. Perhaps if she had been treated as he had, she would have been less arrogant. Less eccentric. Less self-centered. All he saw in Izanami was rot. - I want you to refuse the mission.  
With hatred in her veins, she leapt to the floor, landing deftly on had right foot. Izanmi calmly adjusted her beautiful blue tartar dress. Firm, loud steps took her to Illumi; without even touching the back of her neck, her locks released, her hair fell gracefully to the floor, outlining her body. Whereas her expression was of pure disgust. - You know, Illumi, I'm not afraid of threats. But you, the lesser creature, should be afraid to try to threaten Izanami.  
Illumi brought his face closer to her sister's, with an unfocused look and a shaky voice, gave her final word.  
\- Touch Killua and that will be the last thing you will touch. Shitei-chan. - Hate was expelled in each syllable. He would never let Killua be taken from him.


	2. Chapter 1

A slight smell of nicotine invaded the office, the smoke outlined Izanami's face and her penetrating look was focused on the figure in front of her, she swallowed the cigar calmly, resting her left elbow on the soft scarlet fabric of the armchair.

Her great-great-grandfather's low, tired voice filled the room, with teachings floating through the air, coming from someone who had seen many things.

\- The future of the family depends on you, dear... - The killer's gaze wandered the dark office. - Killua must die. - The tone was too soft for the sentence uttered, Maha knew exactly what should be done, the legacy of the family needed to be passed on and it would not be Killua to carry the burden.

Izanami took the cigar to the ashtray, giving it a gentle tap, knew what should be done and had no objections. Her last mission would be the successes that have followed her through the years. 

\- Killua will be killed, it's a promise.

Nothing more was said. Izanami's heels hit hard against the wooden floor, while her eyes shone in scarlet. A new hunt would begin.

She was not afraid, there was no reason to be. Zeno and Silva would be easily tamed by Maha and Illumi, even if against her will, was stuck with her forever.

The corridor became clearer as he left the area destined for Maha, the old killer hated the main family, unprepared and corrupted. Weak.

Standing at the edge of the west wing, they stared deeply at her.

\- Izanami.

The goddess's purple gaze focused on her grandfather, with a sly smile sneering. She held up a new cigar, leaning on one leg.

\- A new hunt will be started and the old glory of the Zaoldyeck restored. - Between puffs and smoke, the looks became apprehensive.

So that was it. Zeno approached his granddaughter, resting his left hand on the assassin's shoulder. The density of the room changed slowly, it was stifling. She was being threatened, and, how she loved that feeling!

Zeno put his mouth close to Izanami's ear and said in a low tone "Good luck!". Member by member of the family passed by her, eyes focused on her face, searching for a single trace of fear. Her life was at stake, the six Zaoldyecks would pursue her and nothing could cause her more excitement.

She laughed alone, in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
